Total Drama House
by TamzynLeigh
Summary: With a new series of Total Drama here what will happen? Will there be break ups and make ups? Will the feuding contestants ever get over themselves?...I seriously hope not!
1. The Begining Of The End!

_**Total Drama House**_

No one's P.O.V

Chris: Welcome to another season of total drama. In this season the players will be forced to live together in 1 house some of them sleeping in the same room. Also this season the contestants will NOT be being supplied food from chef as they will have to cook the food themselves. Should be entertaining to watch as long as they don't burn the house down. And here they come now. Introducing the cast of total drama season four...1st off we have Katie who surprisingly is here without Sadie...wow

Katie: Heyy Chris how are you?

Chris I'm alright just hosting a show you know

Katie: So the usual then. Well have fun with that.

Chris: haha I will thanks. Next up we have Noah, Owen. Alejandro and Izzy.

Noah: Oh great not ANOTHER season!

Owen: Heyy cheer up buddy at least this time we don't have to fly around the world.

Izzy: OMG big O you are so right this time we get to live in a big house and we can throw HUGE party's every night and..

Katie: Ok calm down Izzy take a deep breath and just relax. Ok?

Alejandro: She's right you know you should calm down a little...for our sakes please.

Chris: Heyy if you don't mind I'm trying to host a show here so...COULD YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS FOR 5 MINUTES!

Katie: Sorry Chris

Chris: Ok then now that we have that straightened up i can introduce the rest of the cast...we have Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Trent and to keep this a little more...Dramatic I'm adding 1 more cast mate this season...

Duncan:*under his breath* please let it be another chick, please let it be another chick

Heather: Duncan SHUT UP! Women aren't poultry!

Cody: You sound like my mother

Courtney: Shut it Cody nobody wants to hear about it.

Sierra: Why don't you shut it Courtney! Cody doesn't need to be spoken to like that!

Gwen: I thought you were over your Cody obsession?

Sierra: I am. I'm not sticking up for him cause he's Cody. I'm sticking up for him cause he's my boyfriend!

Trent: Congratulations then Sierra and you to Cody.

Chris: Guys can I introduce the new contestant now please?

Heather: Go for it Chris. I wanna see who else i'm up against this season.

Chris: alright then. She's known for her bad mouth and bad attitude and she could probably give Duncan a run for his money

Duncan: HEYY!

Chris: Introducing KARMA!

All except Chris and Heather: WHAT?

Heather: What the hell kind of name is that?

Karma: Mine you dimwit! God you'd swear Lindsay was back in the game by what you just said!

Heather and Duncan: HEYY!

Karma: What? It's true!

Chris: Ok now that we've all gotten to know the new girl let's start with the basics of this season. First up as you can all see you will all be living in the same house with 1 team on the ground level and the other on the second level. This season the winners of the first challenge will choose what level they live in for the rest of the season. while the loser team gets the other one.

Karma: Ok Chris I know that what you have to say is uninteresting so can we get into our teams now so that I can find something to eat!

Chris: I was getting there. Team One will be...

Karma

Heather

Duncan

Alejandro

Gwen

Noah and

Katie.

Katie: Yay I'm with you Noah.

Noah: Oh yeah...*sarcastically* Woohoo. Why are you excited about that?

Katie:*blushing* I don't know guess I just like you that's all.

Chris: Ok can the confessing wait cause you know i have a 2nd team to introduce now. Ok then Team Two will be

Courtney

Trent

Sierra

Cody

Owen and

Izzy.

Courtney: Umm Chris I think the other team has more people than us.

Chris: You would be right in thinking that Courtney because they do.

Trent: And why do they have more people than us? That's not fair you know.

Chris: I know it's not fair. that's why they have more people. We will now go for a quick tour of the house and then on to the first challenge.

**5 minutes later.**

Chris: Now that you have seen the place it's time for the first challenge. You have 2 minutes to come up with a team name that has something in common with the house

Heather: That's it that's all we have to do?

Chris: Not really...Your team name must be good because chef will be judging and whoever he says has the best team name wins.

**There is indistinct chatter among both teams for the full 2 minutes until**

Chris: Alright teams it's time to tell Chef what you have decided to call yourselves

Team One: Team Electric!

Team Two: Team Spark!

Chef: I'm going to have to say that Team Electric had the best name because seriously? Team SPARK? Really?

Chris: Ok then Team Electric choose which floor you will be staying on 1st or 2nd?

Karma: Chris we pick the top level.

Chris: Good choice. That means that Team Spark will be living in the 1st level. So teams go and pick your rooms and get unpacked. You have until Chef and I decided to come and check on you.

**Upstairs with Team Electric**

Heather: So it's decided. Noah and Katie will share the left front room, Gwen and Alejandro will share the right front room, while Duncan, Karma and I share the back room.

All but Heather and Gwen: yeah it's alright with me/why not? /sure it'll be fun.

Gwen: I'm not sure if i'm happy with this arrangement?

Duncan: And what is wrong with it?

Gwen: Nothing except for the fact that I have to share a room with Ale-Jerk-dro here!

Heather: Gwen get over it!

Gwen: Whatever

Alejandro: Heyy where's Karma?

Karma: I'm in my room unpacking! Dumbass!

Duncan and Heather: Ohhh harsh!

**Downstairs with Team Spark**

Cody: Ok Sierra you are sharing a room with me whether you like it or not!

Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cody: I'm going to take that as a "Thank you Cody I would love to share a room with you."

Izzy: Ohhh Big O we should sooooo share a room!

Owen: Ok then Izzy whatever you say XD

Courtney: Trent you wouldn't mind sharing a room with me would you since everybody else is already taken?

Trent: I wouldn't dream of sharing a room with anybody else.

Courtney:*giggles*Thank you Trent*giggles*

Trent: You're very welcome.

**10 minutes later**

Chris: alright everyone now that you're done unpacking it's time for your second challenge. To cook dinner...for yourselves!

Courtney: Shouldn't be that hard.

Duncan: Can we order pizza instead?

Chris: No not until tomorrow night Duncan

Duncan: Dammit!

Heather: I know what you mean I would KILL for a pepperoni pizza right now.

Chris: Ok teams enough chit-chat it's time to begin...NOW!

_**I'm going to skip the challenge and judging and just tell you that nothing interesting happened and that Team Electric won again**_.

Chris: Ok kids it's time for you guys to get some sleep so that you are bright and refreshed for tomorrows challenge.

Chef: Goodnight you little maggots!

Karma: Yeah whatever

Chef: What did you say?

Karma: I said "Yeah whatever" old man what are you deaf or something? Geez I'm going to bed.

Everyone Else: I second that!

**1 hour later everyone is in bed and fast asleep**

Chris: Join us next time folks and maybe something interesting might happen this time on Total Drama House!


	2. Aplogy

If you're reading this then you've come across my Total Drama House Series.I know that I uploaded the 1st chapter...god knows how long ago but I've been really uninspired with the 2nd chapter and I've also been really depressed lately so I hope that you can forgive me and maybe just wait a little longer so that I can finish chap 2 to upload for making you wait but I really have got a bad case of writers block!I should be finished chap 2 soon...though I won't confirm that!Again I am really sorry for making you wait!Meanwhile I am going to look up some Total Drama pics and see if that helps me. Bye for now.

tamzynleigh XD :P xoxo


End file.
